1.Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, relates to a display panel and a display apparatus.
2.Description of the Related Art
The conventional liquid crystal materials achieve the display function on basis of the anisotropic property of the liquid crystal. The light passing through the liquid crystal materials may be controlled by electric control birefringence. However, the discovery of Kerr effect imparts new development of the liquid crystal display materials. Isotropic liquid crystal materials may produce induced refractive index in a direction of electrical field under the effect of the electrical field, and may recover their isotropic property after the electrical power is switched off. Such isotropic liquid crystal materials have great advantages in terms of response time and contrast and become blue in a stable phase, typically called as the blue phase liquid crystal.
The light in the display passes through the liquid crystal cells in a vertical direction. Thus, the birefringence effect will be produced only if the blue phase liquid crystal is extruded transversely. In view of this, all of drivers of the conventional blue phase liquid crystal display apparatus almost employ transverse electrical fields, for example, using In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode, in which the blue phase liquid crystal is driven to be extruded adjacent to the pixel electrodes and common electrodes in the same plane to generate anisotropy. However, in term of the electrical field generated between electrodes in the electrode arrangement, only the horizontal electrical field component parallel to the substrate makes a contribution to the transmissivity of the display panel while the vertical electrical field component will not have any effects on the transmissivity. The horizontal electrical field component becomes relative large in the electrode plane and decreases as the position is raised away from the pixel electrode and the common electrode. In order to ensure sufficient transmissivity of the liquid crystal at the top in an “ON” state, the voltage between two electrodes must be increased to cause an excessive driving voltage.